Lucky Number Seven
by mysticalwater
Summary: A new threat has come, and it's TMM to the rescue! But within the group are leadership problems. Whatsmore, this new threat has dragon powers! How do you fight that? They need lady luck at their side. But what if lady luck is a new mew? RXOC later on.
1. Chapter 1

**MW: Hello all. Welcome to my fanfic, Lucky Number Seven. If this gets good reviews (and not flames) then it'll be continued. If not then...who knows?**

**Yuma: I thought I was a downer...**

**MW: ...who says I am?**

**Yuma: Me.**

**MW: ...FYI, she's one of my OCs in this story.**

**Yuma: Hi. Wasn't there already a seventh mew? The penguin?**

**MW: Yes, in the video game. But I never played it, so therefore, I am not using her.**

**Yuma: Oh...ok.**

**MW: You want to do the disclaimer?**

**Yuma: sure. Mysticalwater does not own TMM or TMM a la mode. She owns me, my team, and the seventh mew that'll come later.**

**MW: Enjoy!**

Ichigo's POV

"Ichigo!" Ryou shouted. "You're late again!"

"Thanks captain obvious." I retorted, not in the mood to deal with him. Sort of inevitable though. He is my boss.

"Excuse me? Drop the attitude. You have a job to do."

I grumbled insults and curses as I stalked into the changing room. Retasu, Purin, Berry, and Minto were all about done changing when I walked in (Zakuro is modeling somewhere in the city). I opened my locker, sighed heavily, and started stripping out of my school uniform.

"What's wrong, Ichigo-san?" Retasu asked, concerned about everyone as usual.

"Boy troubles?" Minto added snidely.

"Long day." I replied curtly, not wanting to talk about it. It wasn't a lie though- I went to my ordinary school, got assigned more homework, and didn't get the usual call from Aoyama-kun once again. He was stuck in England for a few more months, adding to my misery. And while I was at my ordinary school moping, everyone was at the same school, courtesy of Shirogane (AN: TMM A la Mode, book 2 I believe). It just doesn't seem fair. I know I wasn't here when it happened, but he hasn't even bothered to offer to transfer me. He convinced Retasu's parents, paid for Purin's tuition, but hasn't even considered helping me to transfer to the school. Sure, I have Moe and Miwa there and I care about them, but ever since I've come back, I keep feeling like there's a gap between the mews and I.

What's worse is that everyone seems enamored with Berry. She seems to have taken my place, even though she did say that she wanted to be second in command. And after the Crusader drama, everything would be back to normal. But everyone just wants to be around Berry, changing their schedules around so they can be near her. She's become the golden girl, the new flavor that everyone wants. And since they don't seem to care about me, then what am I now?

* * *

><p><span>Berry POV<span>

I left the dressing room, following Retasu and Purin out to start setting up the shop. Minto followed a minute after, opening the store for us. The café filled up quickly, putting us to work instantly. It had been five minutes, and I noticed that Ichigo hadn't come out yet. Even Tasuku, who was a minute late, was cascading from table to table on his rollerblades now.

_'Was she still in the dressing room?' _I wondered. I dropped off my orders and was about to check, but she came around the corner with trays of food. She had that big, perky smile on her face as she started waitressing, like she normally does. A voice was trying to tell me it was an act and something was wrong, but then Purin and Retasu bumped into each other and spilled orders everywhere. I think Minto yelled, "Clean up time!" while sipping her tea. I suppressed the urge to glare at her lazy butt, then started cleaning up after my coworkers mess.

* * *

><p><span>Outside the café, in the sky<span>

"Do you see it?" a little girl asked, her long brown hair blowing in the wind. Her green eyes glittered with excitement as she turned to the others.

"Yes, Mimi." One of them grumbled. She had flaming red hair, cut short, barely passed her ears. One of her hazel eyes were hidden under her bangs, but the other was obviously on edge as she gazed down below to the gaudy pink 'café'. "We see the building that we're supposed to attack."

"And by we, she means all of us but you." Another girl said. She also had long brown hair and green eyes, but was older than Mimi.

"But Momo!" Mimi exclaimed. "I am a part of this mission too!"

"You were chosen scarcely a year ago." Momo reminded her. "You're barely ten years old and we don't know what we're really up against."

"We don't?" a girl with purple hair piped up. She was barely older than Mimi, her icy blue eyes shining innocently. "I thought Ann and Naomi brought reports to us so we would know."

"There's a difference between written reports and actual combat." An older blonde refuted. "The reports can only give us so much info."

"That's why we're going to attack and see what these girls are like up close and personal." The red-head said, losing her patience. "Come on ladies, let's get rolling!"

"Yeah!" Mimi threw a fist in the air.

"Not you!" Momo shouted.

Mimi was about to protest again when their leader finally spoke. "Mimi, stop arguing. Your sister is right. You are too young in many ways to go off in battle. Only five of us will go and assess this _Tokyo Mew Mew_."

Mimi pouted as the leader nodded to the two quiet members. "Keep an eye on her, alright?"

They nodded, walking towards the youngest member of their group. The other four walked forward, standing around their leader.

"So what's the plan, Yuma?" the red-head asked.

Yuma ran her hand through her silver hair, twisting it into a side ponytail. Her lavender eyes looked at her comrades calmly. "We keep damages minimal, both to the mews and the surrounding area. The objective is to assess their skills, finding their weaknesses and strengths." She turned and looked at the building. It was time to see just how tough this Tokyo Mew Mew was.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuma: Very vague.<strong>

**MW: That was what I was aiming for. A sort of prologue thing to it. It'll get better when you fight the mews.**

**Yuma: Awesome.**

**MW: Please review. I'm going to aim for...3 reviews for an update.**

**Yuma: Another lucky number.**

**MW: ^.^ Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MW: Hm...two reviews and a favorite story added email...**

**Yuma: Should we count the favorite story thing as a review?**

**MW: I guess...only because I'm impatient.**

**Mimi: WHY DIDN'T I GET TO JOIN THE FIGHT?**

**Yuma: -_- oh crap. Speaking of patience...**

**MW: Mimi, I told you that you'll join in the action soon.**

**Mimi: BUT WHY? I wanna join in now!**

**Yuma: She's more impatient than Kiyoko. And that's saying something.**

**MW: I know...speaking of, I should move on to the story now. Mimi, if you do the disclaimer, you can get an epic scene in the next chapter.**

**Mimi: YAY!**

**Yuma: -_- ow...**

**Mimi: mysticalwater does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode. She owns me, Yuma, the rest of our team, and the seventh mew that will come later!**

**MW: On to the story!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome!" Ichigo greeted. "You will be seated shortly."<p>

The café was busy, as usual. Full of life, delectable sweets, and mindless chatter. Everyone was working hard (except Minto, of course), when it suddenly went wrong.

"There's water everywhere, na no da!" Purin shouted.

"How?" Ryou asked, popping out from the halls to investigate. It seemed to have started from the kitchen and was making its way to the front of the store.

"A pipe broke again?" Retasu wondered aloud.

The customers looked around, worried.

"I'm sorry everyone," Keiichiro addressed. "we have to close the shop to deal with the problem. You'll get boxes to take whatever sweets you can, but you have to leave."

Ichigo and Berry gave to-go boxes to the customers as the others started to gather mops and rags. By the time the last customer left, the café was flooded.

"This is a lot of water." Minto observed.

"Yes it is." Tasuku added, lifting chairs onto the tables. He had taken off of his skates, his ordinary shoes already getting soaked through.

"Can a broken pipe really make this much water?" Ichigo asked.

"No, it can't." Ryou answered. "I just checked all of the pipes and not one of them is broken."

"What?" all of them exclaimed.

"Then why is there so much water?" Ichigo added.

"We don't know." Keiichiro answered, coming from around the corner.

"If we did, then we would've told you." Ryou added.

Ichigo glared at him.

"Does anyone else notice that it's getting cold?" Berry asked, puffing out a cloud of breath.

"Berry's a dragon, na no da!" Purin exclaimed, puffing out her own breath.

Someone giggled. "What's so funny, na no da?"

"It wasn't any of us." They all said.

The giggle echoed through the building as a crackling sound resonated from the hall.

"The floor!" Ryou pointed.

They looked down and saw the water starting to become ice. It was slow, but it kept building, becoming faster and approaching the gang.

"Get on the tables, quick!" Keiichiro commanded.

Everyone did as he said, Minto and Purin together, Berry and Tasuku, and Ichigo, Retasu, Keiichiro, and Ryou on their own tables. The ice had spread to the walls by now, freezing the bottom of the table legs. Lucky for them, it had stopped before reaching their own bodies.

"Good thinking, Akasaka onii-chan!" Purin complimented.

"But how did this happen?" Minto wondered, not daring to touch the ground just yet.

Another giggle rang through their ears as the front doors of the café opened. Five girls stood in front, gazing at the confused gang.

"I see you all were smart and got off of the floor." One of them said. She had fiery red hair, cut short with bangs covering one of her eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless red shirt and black shorts, hands on her hips. On her wrists were two large, gold bracelets, red gems inserted into them. "Maybe they _do_ have a chance against us."

"Emphasis on maybe, Kiyoko." The blonde beside her added. She had a black cap covering most of her head. She wore a camouflaged t-shirt and jeans, fingerless gloves covering her palms.

"It wasn't like I was going to freeze them." A younger girl mumbled. She had flowing purple hair, twisted into a ponytail. She adorned her tiny figure with a white long-sleeved shirt and denim skirt. "That's not our mission."

"Whatever, Yuki." The brunette next to her sighed. She wore a strapless, rosy pink dress, her green eyes giving off a bored aura. "Let's just get this over with."

"You are such a downer, Momo." Yuki commented.

"What is going on?" Ichigo shouted, jumping off of her table. The others followed her lead, standing far away enough to make it look almost like a western showdown.

The last of the girls walked forward, her silver hair shining in the light. She wore a black skirt, adjourning with a light blue buttoned-up blouse. A giant sapphire was hanging from a silver chain around her neck. Her lavender eyes looked steely, with serious business on her mind.

"I am Yuma Xavier, leader of the Crescent Dragons. And we challenge you, Tokyo Mew Mew to a battle."

"Why?" Retasu asked.

"I have never heard of the 'Crescent Dragons'." Minto smugly said. She didn't think that they were tough at all. She was Mew Minto, after all.

"That's for us to know, four-eyes." The red-head, Kiyoko answered Retasu.

"Hey," Ichigo stepped forward, glaring at Kiyoko. "don't you dare insult my friends."

"Oooo, I'm soo scared." Kiyoko mocked.

"Kiyoko, control yourself." Yuma ordered. Facing the mews, she said, "We don't mean to upset you, but we aren't leaving until we fight you."

"You had upset us when you walked in." Minto sneered.

"Agree to fight us on our terms, and we will leave." Momo promised them, the others nodding in agreement.

"Why do you even want to fight us?" Retasu asked.

"We want to know what you girls are capable of." Yuma answered.

"Why?"

"I just said that's for us to know." Kiyoko reiterated, rolling her eyes. "We now know you aren't capable of listening."

"Kiyoko." Yuma growled. "One more insult, and I'll have someone replace you as second in command."

"So," Ryou stepped forward, in front of the girls. "you just want to fight us."

"Yes." Yuma answered. "On our terms, which is one on one just for your information."

Ryou cocked his head, thinking. "Alright. The girls will agree to those terms."

"What?" they all shouted. "Are you crazy?" Ichigo added.

"On one condition. You don't tell anyone that Tokyo Mew Mew is here in this café."

"Agreed. I see no point in bringing attention to you like that."

"There goes my chance at being a celebrity." The blonde mumbled.

"Agreed on that, Alex." Kiyoko winked.

"Can you give us a second?" Ichigo asked, not waiting for the answer. She had already started dragging Ryou across the frozen floor, everyone following once again.

"What is it?" Ryou asked.

"We can't fight these girls." Ichigo whispered. "We don't even know if we have our powers."

"Why not?" Tasuku asked.

"The powers are only here if there is a real danger to the earth." She answered.

"But they are. Look at Purin's forehead."

They looked, gasping simultaneously. The mark was back, hiding behind her bangs. The girls looked for their own mark, even though they weren't in visible places.

"We should be able to transform then…"

"I'm bored…" they heard Kiyoko moan.

"Will you stop that? You are about as patient as Mimi, who isn't patient at all." Yuma chided.

"Here here!" they all agreed.

"Okay," Minto growled. "let's transform so we can fight them and get that girl out of our hair."

They nodded.

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Minto!"

"Mew Mew Berry!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Metamorphosis!"

The bright lights from the girls blinded everyone. Then when they could see, Tokyo Mew Mew was in their famous, girly Tokyo Mew Mew uniforms.

"I am so glad we don't have frilly uniforms." Alex commented.

"Shall we precede, ladies?" Yuma asked, walking out the front doors.

Everyone followed her, her team right behind her, the mews, and then the guys. They wandered into the woods at the back, farther away from people. After a few minutes, Yuma stopped and turned to them. Her team members did the same, another showdown stance commencing.

"Now we will separate." Yuma said. "One of you will follow one of us."

"Why?" Ichigo asked. "I thought this was one on one."

"But the battles are simultaneous." Yuma answered.

"We've already picked our battle arenas." Kiyoko pointed out. "And now you will fight us in our selected fields one on one."

"Why?" Berry asked. "We're a team."

"We work better as a team." Retasu added.

"So do we." Momo said. "And we fight well on our own, also."

"Exactly." Kiyoko agreed. "Now come on, I already claim the bunny-cat hybrid as my opponent."

"We don't fight alone." Ichigo told them. "We're a team, and we will take you on as a team." She took Berry's hand, who proceeded to take Purins'. Purin took Minto's, and Minto took Retasu.

"Wow." Yuki mumbled. "How very touching."

"I say plan B." Alex said.

"Plan B, everyone." Yuma agreed.

They smiled, taking positions to charge.

"Like I said, I get the bunny-cat." Kiyoko said.

"I get the porpoise." Yuki said.

"I get the monkey." Alex said.

"I get the bird." Momo said.

"And I get the leader." Yuma finished.

"I told you," Ichigo said. "you're not separating us."

The five girls ignored her and started chanting some sort of language the mews didn't understand. Then, they started glowing, glowing in various places; Yuma's necklace, Kiyoko and Momo's wrists, Yuki and Alex's hands.

"You ready, Kiyoko?"

"Ready, Yuma." To the mews, she said, "Get ready to see our team work, mews."

The mews braced themselves as Kiyoko and Yuma joined hands. They were staring the two girls in the face so intently, they barely noticed that Kiyoko's arm was on fire. You read that right, fire, being twirled around her loose arm. Yuma had swirling water in her loose arm.

"Fire and water are opposites." Kiyoko started.

"But together, they are one." Yuma added.

"And one thing that they make together is…"

The girls shot their arms forward, fire and water blasting towards the mews.

"STEAM!"

"What the-?" Ryou shouted as steam surrounded them all.

"How did they do that?" Keiichiro asked, covering his face.

"Berry!" Tasuku yelled, stepping forward, trying to find his girl. But the steam was becoming a fog, obscuring his vision. "Where are you?"

The fog dissipated, and they saw only the males were the only ones present in the forest.

"Where did they go?" Ryou asked, swiveling his head in all directions. "They're all gone."

"Did they just…evaporate?" Keiichiro wondered.

"Berry!" Tasuku shouted. "Berry, where are you?"

* * *

><p><span>With Berry<span>

"How did you do that?" Berry asked.

She was in a grassy field, a few feet away from Kiyoko. In the distance were some mountains, surrounded by a forest. But she was too far away from civilization to know where she was. The last thing she remembers was the steam hitting her face and losing grip of Ichigo's hand. When the steam disappeared, Kiyoko was in front of her, arms crossed.

"You mean the teleporting? Yuma and I manipulated it to act as a teleporter we call a warp fog. Then we grabbed whoever we were going to fight and imagined where we wanted to go. Henceforth, here we are." Kiyoko explained.

"Where are the others?" Berry asked again.

"Nearby. I told you that we had picked the battlefields. Now we will fight."

"No." Berry growled. "I don't want to fight without my team."

"You're a difficult bunny aren't you?" Kiyoko retorted, a toothy grin appearing on her face.

A breeze danced pass, making their hair shift to the side. Berry could now see both of Kiyoko's eyes, looking fierce as her wrists started glowing again. She put her arms down to her side, a visible flame imminating from her palms.

"Unfortunately for you, you're going to fight me. Because it's the only way you're going to survive."

* * *

><p><strong>Yuma: This reminded me of a DBZ episode. Lots of talking and no action.<strong>

**MW: I promise you and the people who read this that the next chapter is going to have action.**

**Mimi: As long as they review?**

**MW: Exactly. I think I'll ask for...two reviews for an update. And I do mean actual reviews. This is the only time I update with less than what I said.**

**Yuma: and just so the readers aren't confused (even though they probably are), here's the description of the five Crescent Dragons to be clear:**

_**Yuma- Silver hair, lavender eyes, light blue blouse, and black skirt**_

_**Kiyoko- Short red hair with bangs covering one of her hazel eyes, sleeveless red shirt and black shorts**_

_**Momo- Long brown hair, rosy pink dress, green eyes**_

_**Yuki- Long purple hair, icy blue eyes, long-sleeved white shirt, denim shirt**_

_**Alex- Blonde hair, black cap, camouflage t-shirt, jeans**_

**MW: And Mimi's a shorter version of Momo. Anyways, review por favor!**


End file.
